Vampir sein ist nicht einfach
by Integral Hellsing
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Die Lust zu leben. Nicht traurig sein, wenn es etwas dauert bin realtiv im Zeitdruck.


**Vampir sein ist nicht einfach.**

**Vampir sein und andere kleine Probleme.**

Am nächsten Abend erwachte Integra. Alucard lag neben ihr und grinste sie an. „Willkommen mein Liebling im Reich der Ewigkeit" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Komisch dachte sich Integra so ganz anders fühlte sich das auch nicht an als Mensch. „Die ersten paar Tage wirst du keinen Unterschied merken" versicherte er ihr. Er sollte Recht behalten. Ihr leben ging relativ normal weiter.

Es kam wieder etwas mehr Arbeit rein, und Walter schien unheimlich erfreut dass sie nur so vor Vitalität strotzte. Alucard und Integra machten nun jeden Abend der ersten paar Tage ihres neuen Lebens einen Spaziergang zu dem Brunnen. Wo Alucard Integra wichtige Dinge des Vampirlebens erklärte und ihr langsam das eine oder andere beibrachte. Ihm gefiel es das sie so wissbegierig war.

Eines Abends lagen sie zusammen im Rassen und schauten sich die Sterne an. „Du solltest bald anfangen deine Kräfte auf den Kampf zu spezialisieren", meinte Alucard mit einem nachdenklichen Blick in den Sternenhimmel. „Warum fühlst du was?" fragte Integra und kuschelte sich an Alucard. Er zog sie an sich und roch an ihren Haaren. Wie sehr er doch ihren Duft liebte. „Es kommt was auf uns und ich will, dass du vorbereitet bist."

Integra saß in ihrem Büro und studierte gerade die Post. Besser gesagt sortierte sie. Ein Brief war wieder von Maxwell dieser schien diesmal dicker. Wahrscheinlich beschwerte er sich darüber das sie endlich seine Briefe lesen sollte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihn ungeöffnet in den Mülleimer. Der nächste Brief war höchst interessant von der Queen persönlich, vorsichtig öffnete sie ihn und fing an zu lesen.

„Was schaust du den so perplex?" fragte Alucard sie mit dem fettesten Grinsen das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie holte tief Luft „Schleich dich nie wieder an mich von hinten ran, versanden?" schrie sie. Sein Grinsen schwand „Was hast du den?"

Sie schob ihm den Brief zu. Er fing an zu lesen und er grinste als er ihn ihr zurückgab. „Ich weis nicht was du hast einen Opernbesuch zusammen mit der Queen klingt doch lustig."

„Die sind aber so langweilig" antwortete sie ihm. „Außerdem müsste ich dabei ein Kleid tragen."

Alucard grummelt irgendwas in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart das Integra nicht verstand. „Wie bitte, kannst du das noch mal wiederholen?" fragte sie. „Spitz deine Ohren!" meinte Alucard spöttisch. „Wenn du richtig Reden würdest, müsste ich nicht erst 5mal dich drum bitten", gab Integra gereizt zurück.

„Nimm mich doch als deine Begleitung mit, dann wird dir nicht langweilig", schlug Alucard vor. „Außerdem bekomm ich dich dann mal in einem Kleid zusehen."

Integra wurde knallrot. „Ähm des ist ja mein Problem ich mag keine Kleider"! stotterte Integra. „Also komm bei deiner Figur;" neckte Alucard sie. „Ich mag es einfach nicht", meinte Integra aufgebracht. „Bitte wenn du meinst aber beschwer dich bloß nicht wenn dich jeder für frigide hält." Meinte Alucard nun sauer. „Frigide? Tja, wenigstens hält man mich nicht für ein Monster!" brüllte sie ihn an.

Alucard drehte sich um und wollt grad verschwinden. „Ach ja morgen um 8 Uhr im Anzug." meinte Integra beiläufig. „Ich werde da sein", meinte er nur zickig und verschwand. Männer! dachte sich Integra. Weiber! halte es in ihrem Kopf.

Am nächsten Abend um Punkt 8 Uhr stand Alucard in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Integra. Insgeheim freute er sich schon auf den Abend mit Integra. Er war gespannt zu sehen wie Integra in einem Kleid aussehen würde, der Gedanke war ihm schon oft gekommen. In Röcken hätte er sie schon als kleines Mädchen hie und damals gesehen. Aber umso älter sie geworden war umso öfter hatte sie ihre Garderobe in Anzüge umgetauscht die sie durchgehend trug. Außer wenn sie Krank war dann druck sie einfach einen Pullover und eine normale Hose. Was wohl nie mehr passieren würde. Vampire wurden nie krank. So in Gedanken versunken überhörte er die näher kommenden dong dong Geräusche von Stöckelschuhen.

Erst als Integra vor ihm stand bekam er mit das sie da war. Alucard staunte nicht schlecht, hätte er Augäpfel gehabt die lose in den Augenhöhlen lagen sie wären herausgesprungen. Integra hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein knöchellanges Kleid aus roter Seide, darüber befand sich schwarze Spitze in Form von lauter kleinen Lianen mit Blumen die gerade anfingen zu Blühen. Die Träger waren hauchdünn und mit der gleichen Spitze versehen wie das Kleid. Alucard kam fast nicht mehr aus dem staunen heraus. Er dachte vor ihm stand ein leibhaftiger Engel, der jeden Moment seine Flügel wachsen lassen würde, sie ausbreitete und gen Himmel flog.

Integra staunte über Alucards Outfit ebenfalls. Er trug seine Haare kurz und sie waren ordentlich gekämmt. Ebenfalls vermisste sie seine Brille, auf die hatte er komplett verzichtet, genauso wie auf seine Stiefel. Stattdessen trug er normale schwarze Schuhe und einen Schwarzen Sakko mit einem weißen Hemd darunter, das dunkelrot erinnerte sie an Blut. Darüber hatte er einen Schwarzen schweren Mantel angezogen der nicht zugeknöpft war. Interessant fand sie vor allem dass er eine schwarze Krawatte trug, sie fragte sich gerade ob er sie selber gebunden hatte oder ob er Hilfe gehabt hatte.

„Warum starrst du mich so an", fragte Integra. Alucard musste sich zusammenreißen um überhaupt zu antworten. „Du siehst wunderschön aus fast wie ein Engel. Leise lachte er in sich hinein. Integra schien etwas überrascht dann fing sie sich wieder und meinte „Du siehst aber auch recht gut aus".

Alucard grinste sie an. „Wollen wir?" Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

„Klar aber warte ich hohl noch meinen Mantel", eilig drehte Integra sich um. Alucard packte sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück, „lass mich" er hob seine Hand und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt er Ihren Mantel in ihnen. Er half ihr beim anziehen und hielt ihr wieder seinen Arm hin. Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein. So gingen sie durch die Eingangstür und stiegen in den Wagen der sie zur Oper bringen würde.

Die Oper befand sich mitten im Zentrum von London. Es war ein altes Gebäude das noch aus dem Barockzeitalter stammte. Die Wände waren Größtenteils aus roter Samttabete mit Goldenen Verzierungen. Integra war hier nur mal als Kind gewesen fand es aber nach wie vor beeindruckend. „Hier hat sich nichts verändert" meinte Alucard spöttisch. „Wie oft warst du hier schon mal?" fragte Integra. Er überlege kurz „5-6mal".

Im Empfangssaal erwarteten sie schon längst das ihnen zugewiesene Personal das sie in die Lounge der Queen bringen würde zu ihren Plätzen. Das Personal führte sie durch Gänge die von Engelskulturen und Stützen von berühmten Dichtern und Schriftstellern nur so protzten. Es dauerte nicht lange dann wurden sie durch einen Vorhang geführt wohinter sich die Lounge befand. Die Queen empfang Integra überaus freudig. Integra bedankte sich für die Einladung. Der Queen sah man es an das sie sich darüber Freude das Integra gekommen war. Ihr Blick viel dann auf ihren Begleiter. „Oh sie haben ihren Alucard mitgebracht, das ist ja schön. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja ewig ist es hier, aber verändert habt ihr euch nicht" bemerkte Alucard höflich. „Ach immer noch der Alte Charmeur", lachte die Queen. Integra konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Alucard bemerkte es und zwinkerte ihr zu. Nachdem sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatte und noch ein paar Begrüßungen ausgetauscht wurde verdunkelte sich der Saal. Alucard griff im Dunkeln nach Integras Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Integra lächelte ihn an, daraufhin küsste er ihre Hand. Der rote Samtvorhang öffnete sich und der erste Akt begann.


End file.
